


The President’s Son and His Bodyguard Boyfriend: Guns and Roses (without the Roses)

by teecup_angel



Series: Eren, The President's Son [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ... kinda, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Guns, M/M, president'sson!Eren, secretservice!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teecup_angel/pseuds/teecup_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi teaches Eren how to shoot… well… that was the initial idea anyway…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The President’s Son and His Bodyguard Boyfriend: Guns and Roses (without the Roses)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KamuiSuou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamuiSuou/gifts).



> Warning:  
> 1 unbeta’ed as usual  
> 2 Levi’s instructions are based on how my friend instructed me to hold a gun (but not as ‘romantic’ as this though XD)

“This movie sucks.” Levi’s curt comment only made Eren grin.

“Oh come on, Levi. You look like the movie personally offended you.” Eren teased as he stared at his lover currently sitting on the floor.

It was Eren’s first weekend after the start of classes and he had finished all of his homework an hour ago. Levi was in the living room, cleaning his service pistol, so Eren decided to pick a random movie on Netflix and sat on the couch. He wasn’t exactly paying attention to the movie since he was looking at different sites in hopes of finding a nice apartment near his college.

Plus, watching Levi clean was more interesting.

… Yup. It’s official. He was screwed up.

Who the hell would find someone cleaning a gun more interesting than a movie?

In Eren’s defense, the movie was pretty bad…

“This movie personally offends sharks.” Levi retorted and glared at the screen as he asked, “This shit actually has a sequel?”

“Yup.” Eren nodded and grinned as he poked Levi’s back with his foot, “Loosen up, Levi. Bad movies exist so we can appreciate good ones.”

Levi growled and focused on cleaning his service pistol. Eren stared at him for a few seconds, forgetting the movie completely, before asking, “Do you have to clean that every week?”

Levi didn’t bother to look at him as he continued to clean the parts of the pistol as he replied, “It’s a habit. I also clean it every time I use it.”

“Seems like a waste.” Eren grinned as he said, “I may have a better idea on how to use that lubricant.”

Levi turned his head to look at Eren with a disgusted expression as he replied, “That’s disgusting, you horny brat.”

Eren chuckled and jumped off the couch. He sat next to Levi, bumping his shoulder against Levi, as he whispered, “There’s a good unopened bottle of lubricant underneath the couch… if you want…”

Levi raised an eyebrow and asked, “Did you hide lubricants all over the apartment?”

Eren grinned wolfishly as he replied, “Maybe…”

“You’re one horny little shit, you know that, right?” Levi asked in a teasing manner, making Eren’s grin grow bigger.

“And what are you gonna do about it?” Eren challenged as he pressed his chest against Levi’s arm.

“Well… for one…” Levi smirked as he continued, “I’m going to finish cleaning this pistol.”

Eren groaned and rested his head on Levi’s shoulder, “You suck!”

Levi began cleaning once more as he retorted, “You wish.”

Knowing Levi was too focused on cleaning his service pistol, Eren tried to pay attention to the movie instead but, five minutes later, he was paying attention to how Levi was cleaning his pistol. He was meticulous at his work. Eren continued to stare, mostly at Levi’s hands.

Levi’s hands were rough but they always held Eren with a certain gentleness that Eren didn’t expect but grew to be fond of.

These were the same hands that have held weapons to protect his country… to defeat his country’s enemies.

He wasn’t an idiot.

He knew Levi wasn’t a saint. He saw the scars that covered his body. Some looked like gunshots, other looked like cuts. Then there were the scars at his back.

Overlapping scratch-like scars…

Eren had an idea on what might have done that. He knew why he had those though. Eren watched enough TV series and movies to know they looked like something out of a torture scene.

He never had the courage to ask though.

“Eren.”

Eren blinked as he finally registered Levi’s voice. He turned his head to look at Levi and Levi raised an eyebrow as he said, “I was calling you for a while.”

Eren smiled sheepishly as he replied, “Sorry. I was… thinking…”

“Do you want to hold it?” Levi asked.

It took a few seconds before Eren realized what Levi was asking. He had been staring at Levi’s hands but Levi had mistaken it as him staring at the gun.

He must have been staring for so long since Levi had already finished cleaning the gun.

Well…

Eren shrugged and replied, “Sure, why not?”

Levi nodded before patting Eren’s thigh as he ordered, “Stand up.”

Eren groaned, not really liking the idea of standing up when he was comfortable sitting while clinging onto Levi, but stood. Levi stood as well and walked until he was behind Eren. He patted Eren’s thigh as he ordered, “Part your legs until they’re shoulder length apart.”

Eren did as he was instructed and felt Levi’s foot gently nudging his left foot as Levi instructed, “Move your left foot a bit forward.”

Eren moved his left foot a bit. He felt Levi’s left hand on his thigh while his other hand was on Eren’s back as he ordered, “Bend your knees a bit but keep your back straight.”

“I’d rather you bend me over the table though.” Eren whispered with a grin as he bent his knees. Eren gasped when he felt Levi slap the left cheek of his ass.

“Shut it, shitty brat.” Levi ordered before placing his service pistol on Eren’s right hand.

“Would you punish me more if I don’t?” Eren whispered as he pressed his back against Levi’s chest.

Levi gently bit Eren’s right ear, earning a groan from the man in front of him, before whispering, “Perhaps I can find another more entertaining way to use this gun?”

“Oh god, I hope not.”

They both turned around and saw Hannes by the door, grimacing at both of them. He pointed at them and groaned, “I start my shift and what do I find? The two of you having foreplay with a gun.”

Eren rolled his eyes and retorted, “Relax, old man. We’re not that kinky.”

Eren turned his head to look at Levi and grinned, “Or are we?”

“No. No. No. Please no.” Hannes covered his eyes as he said, “Please, for the love of god, don’t make me imagine things like that.”

“Relax, Hannes.” Levi kissed Eren’s neck briefly before taking the gun from Eren’s hand and moving away, making Eren whine at the lost of contact, before explaining, “I was just trying to teach Eren to hold a gun.”

“You were trying to teach him how to hold a gun?” Hannes dropped his hand. He looked at Eren and raised an eyebrow as he said in a scolding manner, “You are one cunning brat.”

Eren grinned as he replied, “Hey, he was the one who decided to teach me how to hold a gun.”

Hannes rolled his eyes as he retorted, “And you probably acted like a blushing gun virgin.”

Eren mockingly gasped and said, “You hurt me, Hannes. You really do.”

“I should be the one hurt here.” Hannes replied in the same mocking sadness. He placed his hand over his chest and acted like he was heartbroken as he continued, “Did our time together mean nothing to you? Have you forgotten about us?!”

“You know I haven’t!” Eren shouted, trying very hard to not smile, “I will always treasure our time together! You were my first. You were my only-”

“Both of you, stop it.” Levi hissed, glaring at both of them. Eren and Hannes grinned as they stared at the irritated agent. Levi narrowed his eyes as he asked, “Anyone care to explain what the fuck you guys are talking about?”

Hannes chuckled and shook his head. He leaned against the frame of the door and replied, “Come on, Levi. Grisha’s been a politician even before Eren had been born. Do you really think he has never held a gun before?”

Levi frowned as he said, “Well…”

“I taught Eren how to hold a pistol when he was nine.” Hannes explained with a smile that seemed like one would have when they were proud of their child.

“Behind mom and dad’s back.” Eren added and grinned as he recalled, “Mom was hysterical when she learned about it.”

“Almost lost my job too.” Hannes said with a shudder.

“It was…” Eren closed his eyes as he tried to remember. He opened his eyes and clapped his hand once as he said, “A P228! Right?”

“Yup.” Hannes nodded, grinning at Eren.

“You taught him using your service pistol?” Levi raised an eyebrow at Hannes.

“Like you’re the one to talk. You were doing the exact same thing.” Hannes said as he grinned at Levi.

“Hannes taught me how to shoot a shotgun when I was eleven.” Eren added, “A Winchester if I remembered correctly.”

“A Winchester M1897.” Hannes recalled, “He shot a deer. Armin started crying when they saw the carcass then Eren started crying too. Mikasa only stared.”

“Hey!” Eren smacked Hannes’ thigh and defended, “I only cried because Armin cried!”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, crybaby.” Hannes teased making Eren roll his eyes.

“You cry maybe twice or thrice and you get branded as a crybaby.” Eren mumbled with a pout.

“Eren was fourteen when I taught him how to fire a Smith & Wesson M&P15.” Hannes continued to grin as he recalled, “He was so badass with that gun. All black and serious…”

“I was thinking of dad when I was shooting.” Eren explained.

“And now creepy.” Hannes added. He walked towards the two and patted Levi on the shoulder, “Anyway, I’m gonna go to the bathroom. Hopefully, by the time I get back, you two will be continuing what you were doing in the bedroom or…”

Hannes raised an eyebrow as he stared at the screen, “… watching a better movie than that one.”

Hannes ruffled Eren’s hair before walking out of the living room. Eren watched Hannes leave the room before turning to face Levi once more. He saw the frown on Levi’s face and poked his bodyguard’s cheek before asking, “What’s up?”

Levi shrugged and began clearing the table as he replied, “Nothing. I suppose I’m just a bit disappointed I wasn’t the one who taught you how to hold a gun.”

Eren stared at him for a few seconds with a soft sad smile. He sighed and sat on the floor once more before admitting, “Hannes had a reason to.”

Levi stopped and turned to look at Eren. Noticing Eren’s sad smile, Levi stopped clearing the table and sat on the floor next to Eren. Eren grabbed Levi’s hand and intertwined their fingers before explaining, “I was kidnapped when I was eight.”

Levi stiffened at those words. Eren rested his head on Levi’s shoulder as he continued, “I’m not surprised you didn’t know. I think that incident is a need-to-know situation though. Anyway…”

Eren sighed before continuing, “I was kidnapped after class. Hannes was escorting mom but he was supposed to be my main bodyguard even then so he felt a great deal of regret over it. I never blamed him though.”

“What happened?” Levi asked, tightening his grip on Eren’s hand.

Eren closed his eyes as he recalled, “They were planning on asking a big sum of ransom money for me. They put me in this room together with a girl. That’s how I met Mikasa…”

“I thought she was kidnapped by human traffickers?” Levi asked with a slight frown.

Eren opened his eyes and grinned as he replied, “That’s the official story.”

“Of course.” Levi rolled his eyes. He had been a CIA agent. He knew what Eren was hinting.

Sometimes, it was better to omit or change some aspects of the official report… for the safety of the country.

“We were both held in this dirty motel room that smelled so weird.” Eren chuckled as he added, “I only realized that it smelled like sex and booze when I was fifteen.”

Eren sighed and closed his eyes once more as he continued, “We might have been in the room for hours. They didn’t bother tying us up. Maybe they were stupid or maybe they didn’t think of us as threats. Whatever the reason may be, I used it to my advantage. There were two of them in the room, the third one went out. I grabbed the pistol on the table and shot one of them. The force threw me off. I was only aiming for his stomach but I hit his chest instead. They say the bullet hit an artery and he bled out.”

Eren wrapped his other arm around Levi’s arm as he continued, “The other man tried to wrestle the gun out of my hand and I accidently fired.”

Eren rested his eyes on Levi’s shoulder as he whispered, “The bullet went through his neck. I still remembered how his blood splattered all over me.”

“Eren…” Levi whispered and grabbed Eren’s shoulder.

“The third man came back and I was still in shock. He got angry and began choking me.” Eren continued, leaning into Levi’s arms. He felt calm and protected in his arms, like everything was going to be alright. Eren sighed once more before continuing, “Then there was a loud bang. He let go of me and fell. That’s when I saw Mikasa holding the gun as she cried.”

“The gunshots alerted the other patrons and they called the cops.” Eren smiled softly as he concluded, “And the rest, I suppose, is history.”

“Eren…”

“I’m over it.” Eren added when he noticed the slight hesitation in Levi’s voice, opening his eyes to stare at Levi, “I don’t really have any particular trauma or anything. I was afraid of guns for a while but I managed to get over it by practicing with Hannes for years. Hannes thought it would be better if I know how to handle different types of guns. He made Armin and Mikasa join because he was worried about the three of us.”

Eren rested his head on Levi’s shoulder as he continued, “So… you don’t have to tiptoe over topics about guns.”

“You have… a very screwed up childhood.” Levi commented which made Eren chuckle. He leaned against the couch and kissed Eren’s forehead before saying, “Sorry for being selfish.”

“Hm?” Eren looked at him with confused amber eyes.

Levi shrugged as he explained, “I was a bit jealous I didn’t get to teach you how to use a pistol first.”

Eren grinned as he suggested, “Well… I’ve never learned how to use a sniper rifle.”

Levi raised an eyebrow as he commented, “Really? Well… maybe we can do something about that.”

Eren laughed and kissed Levi on the lips. Levi tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss, making Eren moan. They parted and Eren whispered, “We can do it here and be fast.”

Levi smirked as he replied, “I’d rather do it in the bedroom and take it slow.”

Eren grinned as he commented, “Fine with me.”

They both stood and Eren ran towards the bedroom while Levi hastily grabbed all of his cleaning materials before following Eren to the bedroom, smiling as he heard Eren’s giggle (Eren will deny that he giggles).

Once the door to their bedroom slammed shut, Hannes walked out of the bathroom and sat on the couch. He sighed and began checking Netflix for a better movie to pass the time.

Preferably a very action packed movie with loud sounds so he didn’t have to hear Eren.

 

**Author's Note:**

> PS: president’sson!Eren is a bit less screwed up than canon!Eren. He did intend to kill the three kidnappers but he was still shocked when he shot both of them. *whispers*President’sSonAndHisBodyguardBoyfriendShowThatHe’sStillScrewedUpThough*whispers*  
> Not gonna say the name of the movie but… it was pretty bad… and hilarious… although pretty sure it wasn’t trying to be. XD  
> And I know Eren saved Mikasa when they were both nine but, in this verse, Mikasa is a year older than Eren so Eren saved Mikasa when he was eight and Mikasa was nine. Mikasa was adopted to the Yeager family soon after.


End file.
